The Terraria Adventures of Metro909: Pre-Hardmode
by InsanityLee
Summary: After the banishment of the Wall of Flesh, he has come to a devastating plan. Only Metro909 can stop his arising while meeting new NPC friends.
1. The Awakening

Denis was afraid.

He had been summoned by the Master. Which is never a good thing because the Master either wanted to talk to you or zap you with one of his lasers because you messed up. The latter was a common scenario for demons alike. Denis was a demon. Demons look like hairless kangaroos with horns replacing ears, bat-like wings, shackles on the wrists and ankles, fangs as long as a dining knives and sharp claws. Anyway, Denis was flapping his wings across the underworld, a large endless cavern with countless rivers of lava and obsidian towers and stalactites. It was only inhabited by lava slimes, hell bats, skeleton serpents, fire imps and demons.

Denis flew to an obsidian tower and entered through the door. He then went down a flight of step and reached a massive room. It smelled of flesh blood and smoke. In the middle of the room was a large pit that filled about three quarters of the room. It was only illuminated by a few demon torches that summoned purple fire. Denis adjusted the shackles nervously and spoke.

"You have called me master." Silence. "What do you want?"

A voice rumbled throughout the room. It was like water boiling mixed with a bear's growl.

"YES! I CAN HEAR YOU DENIS!" said the master, "I HAVE SUMMONED YOU BECAUSE OF THAT VOODOO DOLL."

Denis flinched. He had the job of a voodoo demon. They had special abilities to influence pain on others via a doll. There was a project they're working on that could let them come to the surface.

"HOW COME IT IS NOT FINISHED?! I SET YOU A DEADLINE TO LAST WEEK AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T COMPLETED IT," yelled the master. The noise shook the walls.

"I understand your high expectations," said Denis calmly as he hid the slightest contempt from his voice, "But it is almost complete. There is one more ingredient that we need. The DNA of the guide."

"AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOT IT YET?! I'LL ZAP YOU!"

"The guide hasn't shown his face since your banishment my lord!" squeaked the demon as he took one step away from the pit, "The coward knows of your plan and has hid inside his hidey-hole. We cannot get him to come out! We've tried everything!"

"I'LL EXCUSE YOU FOR THAT," said the master as his voice became calmer but still angry, "BUT YOU VOODOO DEMONS ARE SLOW. BACK WHEN I WAS AROUND, I TRUSTED THE IMPS WITH ALL THE MAGIC. I'LL GIVE YOU TWO MORE MONTHS…" He paused. "ACTUALLY, ONE MONTH."

"Wait! Why did you decreased the deadline!" complained Denis.

"BECAUSE A USER IS COMING. HE WILL DRAW OUT THE GUIDE AND YOU'LL COLLECT HIS DNA."

"But, but, but then the prophecy!" spluttered the demon, "If this user is the one. Our days are numbered!"

"I DON"T CARE WHAT THAT OLD HAG SAID DENIS! BESIDES, HE WILL HAVE LITTLE MEMORY OF WHY HE IS HERE. HE'LL BE EASY TO PICK OFF" mused the master, "NOW, GET ME THAT VOODOO DOLL OR I'LL LET FORTH RAGE THAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!"

And with that, Denis scampered. Things were looking grim indeed.


	2. Metro909 the Newbie

All Metro909 could smell was flowers. As he woke up, he gasped. The view was spectacular. He was in a meadow that seemed to stretch along his vision. He looked around. Flowers were blooming at his feet. There was a faint music going on around him. He felt like he just appeared out of nowhere. He tried the reach into his mind and find out what happened before. All of that was gone. As hard as he could remember, there was nothing. Of course he knew simple facts about himself and life itself but no past.

"Now what is going on?" muttered Metro as he felt into his inventory He pulled out a small copper knife. There was also a copper pickaxe, axe and a net. As Metro was about to explore his surroundings, he heard squishing. Metro slowly turned around to see a small piece of green goo squishing its way towards Metro.

"Hi little fella," said Metro as he tried to pat the slime. The slime formed a little fist and punched Metro in his shin.

"Arg," cried Metro as he stabbed his knife into the slime until it dissipated into the grass.

"Mmmm," muttered Metro, "This is a good weapon,"

"You're not going to survive a single night wielding that," said a shadow next to a tree. As it came, the light highlighted his features. He had a camouflage jumper with faded blue pants. There was a wooden bow slung on his back. His light brown hair was a rat's nest with fringes sticking out in front.

"That's a copper short-sword," said the man, "There's more to Terraria than that."

"How are you so sure?" asked Metro.

"I have been here more than you think," said the guy, "Come to my house if you want to see for yourself."

He turned and walked towards a giant tree. Metro looked at the dissipating slime and the guy.

When he arrived, he saw a tall oaken door. It opened as Metro came closer. The brown haired guy was at the door with a grin on his face.

"I was starting to think you were a noob," chuckled the man, "My name is Andrew or you can refer to me as the guide."

"Name's Metro," said Metro as he shook Andrew's hand.

"I'll show you some little toys I have for you," said Andrew as he ushered Metro inside.

Andrew's house was inside a tree. He opened a chest and gave Metro a blue boomerang and a large spear.

"I'm sorry that theirs no amour. I haven't been out of the house for a long time," apologized Andrew, then his face grew dark, "I'll give you these things for a price. You must protect me until the evil has passed.

"What evil is there?" asked Metro as he sat on a chair.

"Well, It all started thirty years ago. This land was chaos. It was ruled by The Wall of Flesh. NPCs like me were executed if seen. Then one day, a brave hero stepped up and banished the monster. The land was restored. But the Lord was not finished. He plots to rise again. He plans to use me. So, you have to protect me for him to stay banished."

When Andrew finished he looked around there's no one in the room, the door was open and the moon was out.

"Argh!" growled Andrew in frustration, "Why does nobody ever listen to my stories!"


	3. The Eye (or mouth) of Cthulhu

Metro was out in the night. He had expected zombies and that's what Terraria gave him. There were also flying eyes. The moon soared over Metro like a dragon looking for its prey. Metro continued to walk away from the lush green meadow towards a purple terrain in the distance. As he came closer, the music around him grew tense as if the purple terrain was evil. Suddenly, a feminine voice echoed around him, " _You feel an evil presence watching you..."_ Metro whirled around at whatever was watching him and blindly threw his boomerang only to see that there was nothing.

"Hmm," he muttered, "Are my ears playing tricks on me?"

He continued to walk towards the evil biome until a hand grabbed his throat and dragged him away.

"Urg!" choked Metro as he tried to reach for his copper knife.

"Why did you ever consider going out at the freaking middle of the night!?" hissed a familiar voice.

"Aggreww!?" choked Metro, "Grrat are you doing ACK!"

"Yes it's me Andrew!" said the guide as he continued to drag him towards the giant tree, "Do you realize you're not properly geared? Do you realize that you've could've gotten yourself killed on your first night, which would be very humiliating? Do you realize that you could've triggered the voice of Terraria herself?

The last sentence made Metro tug himself from the guide's grip.

"I know that I messed up Andrew. I'm sorry. But this voice of Terraia, does it often say ' _You feel an evil presence watching you...'_ at night?"

Andrew stop and turned his face towards Metro. His eyes suddenly full of fear and dread. He whispered one word. "Run."

It was too late. The sound of crashing trees filled the air. Metro looked behind him and drew his spear. A gigantic eye rose out of the forest. Yes, you heard right, an eye. Blue irises circling its pure black pupil, its red bloody tentacles trailing behind it along with smaller versions of the monster.

"Oh no!" murmured Andrew as he drew his bow, "It's the Eye of Cthulhu!"

The Eye continued to soar towards the duo. As it got closer the music began to change from peaceful to more electric style.

"I'll go for the little eyes," hissed Metro, "You've got the ranged weapon so you take care of the giant eye."

"Just what I was about to say!" said Andrew as he shot a flaming arrow at the eye. Metro approached the tiny eyes with confidence but was overwhelmed.

 **WARNING!**

 **People who are squeamish please exit this story NOW!**

"Arg!" he shouted, "Gross! I got eyes in my eyes!"

Andrew was managing the giant eye very well. He constantly ran in circles shooting the monster with any type of arrow he could find. Metro ran around colliding with trees as he stabbed blindly at the eyes. He accidentally threw his copper knife in the Eye of Cthulhu and its iris, pupil and its contents ripped off to reveal a giant gaping mouth.

 **See? I warned you that this would be disgusting!**

Surprisingly enough to Metro, it spoke.

"YOU DARE TEAR OFF MY PUPIL!? YOU WILL PAY!"

With sonic speed, the eye zoomed towards Metro, gnashing all of his teeth. Metro ran away screaming his head off, while Andrew ran after them shooting arrows at the thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Metro as the Eye of Cthulhu managed to scoop Metro in his mouth. But it hesitated and dropped Metro. It went for Andrew.

"THE MASTER HAS TOLD ME TO COLLECT YOU TO CARRY OUT HIS PLANS!" grinned the eye as he picked up the guide by his scruff.

"Let go of me you monstrosity!" yelled Andrew as he waved his fist around. Metro ran towards the thing and stabbed it from behind with his spear. The eye yelled and dropped Andrew and turned to Metro.

"BUT I'LL GET RID OF YOU FIRST!" the Eye of Cthulhu decided. It was about to eat Metro until a miracle happened. From the sky came a golden star. It went through the eye as it broke into pieces.

"A falling star," muttered Andrew, "It's a miracle this happened. Lets go back."


	4. Frank the Annoying Merchant

Andrew did not talk to Metro until he asked him what the purple terrain was.

"That's called the Corruption," sighed Andrew, "Never go there."

"Why?" Metro asked as he reclined on his chair.

"It's corrupted and the creature that live there are disgusting," muttered Andrew as he left the room.

Later that day, while Metro was out on the daisy fields, a voice spoke behind him.

"Ah. Metro909, I've heard good things about you."

Metro whirled around and brought his spear out in defense. The voice was one of a white-bearded man in a brown overcoat. He wore faded blue pants and a beret with a feather stuck on it.

"Oi!" he said in an alarmed voice, "Sorry I sneaked up to you but could you please point that thing somewhere else!"

"Oops," apologized Metro as he lowered his spear, "It's just I have been a bit traumatized by a giant eye, mouth, whatever you call it."

Metro looked at the man in a curious way, "Have I seen you before?"

"No, I'm the merchant. Name's Frank. By the way, you want to buy a knife?"

The fact that Frank was very casual in talking about deadly weapons scared Metro.

"I've got piggy banks, marshmallows and tin axes too if you're interested," Frank pressed on.

"Sorry Frank," apologized Metro with a tinge of annoyance, "I'm not in a buying mood. By the way, is there something you want to tell me because you can make yourself at home in Andrew's tree house?"

"Ah yes. For more serious matters, there is a message that you need to pass for me to the Old man of the dungeon. You've heard of him?"

"Nah been here for two days."

"Oh, he's residence is in the east," said Frank as he pointed his finger towards the Corruption.

"But that's the direction of the Corrup-"

But Frank ignored Metro and walked over to Andrew's tree house. Metro looked annoyed at the merchant.

"Oh well I better get going," muttered Metro as he walked to the purple barren landscape.


	5. Good News and Extremely Loud Voices

Denis waited anxiously in his obsidian tower, looking out into the smoldering landscape that he called home. Bone serpents jumped into the air like dolphins and colonies of hellbats soared towards the lava ponds. Denis sighed as a stalactite cracked from the ceiling and crashed into the shore of a lava pond.

"Greetings, Denis," said a voice behind the demon. Denis turned around and found a skeleton dressed in a blue robe and a leather wizard hat.

"Tim," said Denis in a sour tone as his face turned stony, "What do you _want_?"

"I'd like to fill out your report for the Wall," smirked Tim as he stroked his bony chin, "Where to start... Ah yes, The Eye of Cthulhu failed to kidnap the guide, the merchant arrived aaaaaand the user is going to the dungeon."

The demon looked mildly surprise with the last bit of information. "At the most, I'm glad of the good news," breathed Denis as he took off to the dreaded pit of doom. He burst through the door and nearly tripped into the pit.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, DENIS!?" shouted the voice from the pitch-black pit. His tone very, very annoyed, "DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE INTERRUPTED MY MEDITATION!?"

"Ah yes," mumbled Denis as he bowed very deeply. He was careful not to anger the master while keeping a calm smile on his horrific face, "My Evilness, I bring good news, very good news. The user is going to the dungeon _alone_."

"AND WHY SHOULD THAT BE OF MY CONCERN!?" asked the master, his anger rising to its peak.

"Isn't the guide part of your so-called devious plan," sneered Tim as he teleported in the room. He slowly paced around the pit, "This, I think should be much of your concern. Have you lost your game, _Lord_? Have you become so lazy that you have to heavily rely on your minions that don't want to even see or hear you? Do you think that Denis and his crew really tried everything to fetch that NPC for you?"

There was silence. A very cold and eerie silence. Beads of sweat trickled down Denis' forehead. The torches in the room grew almost white. There was a sizzling noise, a noise that Denis knew too well.

"Toodles," laughed Tim as he tipped his hat and disappeared in a burst of blue sparks. At the same time, a purple laser arched over onto the place where Tim had been standing, while leaving a small crater.

 **"GET THAT GUIDE NOW. OR ELSE!"** shrieked the master as the room quaked in fear of the volume. Denis fled in extreme alarm as the entire room collapsed for the first time in a century.


	6. Spooky Scary Skeletron

Metro regretted following Frank's orders. He should have gone to Andrew's nice tree house, have some coffee and play card games. But Metro was too far into the Corruption to go back. Large bug-like creatures called Eater of Souls swarmed Metro like bees. Thorns stuck out from Ebontrees and the ground. Chasms looked like gaping mouths, waiting for their next meal. As Metro exited the corruption, the eaters stayed back as if they didn't like the green grass. Metro made a face to the eaters as a mocking gesture. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his knee. Metro whirled around to see that the source of danger was a green slime which had been well camouflaged in the grass.

"Dang you," muttered Metro as he killed the slime in a few hits of his spear. Normally what should have dropped was a few coins and bits of goo but there was something else. It was a long stick, curved at the end and had green slime on the tip. Metro had never seen it before, nor had Andrew told him about it. It looked like one of those cheapskate weapons that was no use. Metro swung it to see if it did anything. It did nothing at first. Metro was about to consider throwing it away. But appearing out of nowhere, a small slime with rosy cheeks and a dummy nudged at Metro's knee. Metro flinched but somehow restrained himself from drawing out his boomerang.

"Err, hello little guy," stammered Metro as he petted the baby slime. He looked at the stick he was carrying.

"Maybe this thing is not so useless after all. I'll call you Blob."

"Gogo gaga," squealed the baby slime and jumped around energetically.

Metro and Blob walked towards the gloomy looking dungeon. It had dark blue tiles which were almost invisible to the night sky. Metro put down a torch and regretted his decision of coming here even more. The walls were embedded with skulls. Each one had its own expression, happy, sad, angry and maniacal.

"Who are you?" said a croaky voice behind Metro. He slowly turned around to see an old man. he had a torn red jumper with grey faded pants.

"My name is Metro909. I am here to deliver a message. You should not hang on."

The old man snarled at Metro.

"Leave now. I do not want you here. You will not be able to handle such a powerful evil."

"But sir," began Metro as he walked towards the bitter man, "I can see you are in a state of what appears to me, pain. I will help you if I can..."

The man's eyes widened. "You fool!" He started to shiver and splutter. It was as if he was having a seizure. A thin white thing erupted out of the man's chest. He collapsed on the floor and lay motionless. Metro bent down in shock. Blob squealed and jumped around in fright. Metro felt for a pulse, there was none.

"Gaaaa Gaaaa!" screamed Blob as he began to be more frantic.

"Quiet, Blob!" snapped Metro as he tried to hear a heat beat.

"Eeeeek!" screamed Blob. He was literally a green blur.

"What is it?!" screamed Metro as he waved his arms in fury. But he then realized that there were much more death defying issue to deal with.

A giant, white skull with two bony arms hovered in the air. Its expression was clearly dissatisfied yet mingled with amusement.

"What were you thinking!" mocked the Skull, "Did you think that old man was as friendly as you thought!?"

"Ummm... No?" peeped Metro as he tried to shuffle away from the hideous thing.

The skull smacked Metro into the wall. He slid down and did not get up. Blob squealed and charged at the skull. He started to attack the hand.

"My name is Skeletron and I'll destroy you in another... Oi! Get off my hand!" shouted Skeletron as he tried to shake off the baby slime, "You stupid pest! I'll destroy you first... OWWWW!"

Skeletron's head jutted forward, his empty sockets nearly summoned a flame. The skull turned around and Metro saw a purple arrow stuck into the temple. Out of the darkness leaped Andrew and Frank, each carrying a weapon. Skeletron shrieked and diverted his attention to the NPCs. Frank lobbed knives at the angry skull while Andrew rushed toward Metro.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the dungeon," muttered Andrew as he gave Metro a health potion, "Frank clearly doesn't know about your current status."

Metro stood up and charged towards the skull.

"Oh!" sneered Skeletron as his sockets noticed Metro running towards him, "The noob wants to play with me. Excellent."

Skeletron slapped the ground and caused brick to fly off into every direction. One hit Metro in the stomach and knocked him back. Another cause a pillar to collapse along with a section of a roof. Frank threw a knife at Skeletron's hand. It broke in half and clattered on the floor. Skeletron screamed in rage and spun his head in a cyclone manner and headed towards Frank. Blob attacked Skeletron's remaining hand but the monster didn't notice.

"Yikes!" shouted Frank as he ran away while still lobbing knifes that the skull. Skeletron growled like a bear being provoked. He stopped spinning and smacked Frank into a tree. Andrew spammed arrows at Skeletron's skull. The angry skull started to move unpredictably in the air and occasionally used his spin dash against Metro.

"How's Frank?" asked Metro as he jabbed his spear into Skeletron's hand.

"He fine, just a bit shaken," shouted Andrew as he dripped healing liquid into Frank's mouth. Skeletron roared and punched the ground which caused shock waves that caused Metro to stumble back. Skeletron spin dashed at Metro with lightning speed. Metro dodged the skull and threw his boomerang at the skull's incoming hand. It sliced the hand in half and crumbled into dust. Skeletron screamed more in anger than pain. He smashed the ground with his head and spin dashed toward Metro. The skull was now a pale blur as it sped towards the doomed user. The skull smashed into Metro and sent him soaring into a tree. Skeletron uprooted a tree and started smashing it at Metro. The user shrieked and ran for cover as leaves were thrown onto the ground. Andrew and Frank ran to the skull and started distracting the it.

"Hey! Boney!" yelled Frank, "Kosh, kapleck Mog!"

Skeletron looked at Frank in a startled way, "Why would I want to buy something from... YOOOWWWW!"

Metro stabbed his spear into Skeletron's empty socket. He started to spin uncontrollably.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Skeletron as red light blasted from his eyes. In a burst of light, he exploded. Bits of collagen flew everywhere. A pale green book and skeleton hand fell to the ground with a soft thud. Multiple coins fell next to the items. Metro exhaled in exhaustion and collapsed.

"You did a good job," said Andrew as he helped Metro to his feet. Metro smiled weakly and picked up the fallen items.

"Ah yes," exclaimed Andrew as he inspected the items, "That book is no ordinary book my friend. That is the book of skulls. It will soon be useful. And that arm is a grappling hook. You seem to have been lucky with your kill."

Metro read an incantation in the book and a white skull soared out of it and destroyed a nearby zombie. Blob ran towards Metro and started nudging his knee. Andrew grinned.

"Oh! That is a pet slime I see. You must have the slime staff," congratulated Andrew as he pointed at the baby slime

"This thing?" asked Metro as he took out the stick that looked so useless.

"Yes," shrugged Andrew.

"Hey! Have you forgotten someone?" asked Frank in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What?" asked Andrew and Metro simultaneously as they turned around.

"The old man!" spat Frank as he rolled his eyes, "Since Skeletron was killed the curse was lifted!"

They all went to the entrance of the dungeon and saw the old man sitting on a pile of bricks fiddling with a small bit of cloth.

"Oh hello," smiled the old man as he stood up, "Thank for lifting my curse. I'm the clothier NPC."

He took out a red hat and absentmindedly tossed it up and down.

"Nice to see you alive and well James," grinned Andrew as he patted James on the back.

"Great," muttered Metro, "Another annoying NPC seller. Hey! How about we take a walk on the beach? I'd like some rest."

They all agreed and walked out onto the sandy ground.


	7. King Slime's Royal Fail

The view of the beach was relaxing. Bunnies hopped playfully around as the group found a palm tree to rest under.

"Did you know that this hat has undergone many generations of wear and tear in my family and I was the only one who managed to sew it back up again?" asked James.

"Well I wonder who created the object in the first place and don't expect me to buy anything from you," groaned Metro.

"Don't worry," grinned James as he flipped his hat onto his head, "I can always give you some advice on that dungeon."

Metro shuddered at the thought of coming back to the damned dungeon.

"But at some point you will have to," sighed James, "Mainly to upgrade your weapons, but there is a faint memory I have kept just for anyone who might have the power to get into it. A while ago, I remember tying up a woman who tried to enter the dungeon without defeating my curse. I threw her into the dungeon against my will. I think that was the mechanic NPC."

"So that's what happened to her," repulsed Frank as he overheard the conversation, "I thought she moved out of town."

"I doubt she'd end up like all the other skeletons trapped in there," winced James, "I might have put her near the dungeon kitchen."

"Well that something good to say, considering this world is fairly brutal," muttered Metro as he thought of the poor woman who was isolated and trapped in a kitchen full of skull-shaped tiles.

"Hey," shouted Andrew as he straightened up, "Where's Blob?"

"Oh no!" gasped Metro as he noticed that the adorable green slime was nowhere to be seen, "God dammit! I only had him for a day."

"Hello!" squeaked a voice from underneath a palm tree, "Look! Me find blue candle!"

Blob's voice was muffled behind his dummy but there was no mistake. Beside Blob was a white candle with a silver handle. It's flame glowed sky blue.

"Aww," cooed Andrew, "He can talk... WAIT GET RID OF THAT CANDLE NOW!"

"Andrew!" demanded Metro as he drew his spear to Andrew's neck, "How dare you talk to my pet like that!"

"Metro!" warned Andrew, "As much as Blob is adorable, that candle this is really, really bad!"

"Is that a blue candle?!" gasped James, "Metro, dispose of it now!"

"What is all the commotion about a stupid blue candle!?" screamed Metro.

"I think you may find out if you look at the ocean," peeped Frank as he poked Metro's shoulder.

Metro thrust his head behind him and prepared to spit an insult at Frank but something else caught his eye.

A golden crown broke the surface of the ocean. The air started to fill with constant squishing sounds. A light blue mass rose out of the water. Metro could see a black figure in the blue mass. It seemed suspended in mid-jump.

"Goddammit!" hissed Andrew as he prepared an arrow towards the incoming thing, "That, my incompetent friend, is King Slime."

"Wait!" spluttered Metro as he pointed at King Slime, "Is that another boss?"

Metro already had that answer due to King Slime knocking him out of his royal path. Metro's health was depleted by half of his HP.

"Yep," coughed Metro as he drank some healing potion, "Definitely a boss."

"I shall besiege your HP until I destroy every one of you peasants," proclaimed King Slime with his kingly voice.

"Yeah right you fat snob!" scoffed Andrew as he shot an arrow at King Slime.

The mass roared as blue liquid pooled around him.

"I command my army to rise and destroy these peasants," shouted King Slime.

The left over goo bubbled and more blue slimes rose out of the liquid. They willingly charged at the NPCs and shouted cringy battle cries.

"Let's cut this short. _Shortly_!" shouted Metro as he brandished his spear and positioned for the barrage.

James pulled out a book from his hat and read an incantation. A white skull soared out of the pages and smashed through the slimes.

After a while, King Slime's has nearly exhausted all of his goo. Now only being twice as high as Metro, King Slime was now using his brute strength against his enemies. He threw Andrew into a palm tree.

"Argh!" yelled King Slime as Metro stuck his spear into him. Andrew woke up dazed and found that he was sitting on a little boy snoozing under the palm tree.

"Oi!" groaned the boy as he sat upright, "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

He had a weathered grey hat and wore a faded blue shirt and pants along with a camouflage life jacket.

His brown puppy dog eyes widened as he saw King Slime squelching his way towards the NPCs.

"Kid," warned Andrew as he stood up, "This may be a very good opportunity to be heroic but..."

"Shut up, Bossy Boots!" giggled the boy, "I'm going in!"

He took out a blue knife shape like a fish ( **Don't ask me why he was allowed to use knives at a young age** ) and threw it at the slime. It fortunately knocked off King Slime's crown so it definitely got distracted.

"You little Sh*t!" bellowed King Slime, I'll have you quartered for this!"

King Slime squelched his way towards the boy as he continued to throw more blue knives at the him. This continued for a few more minutes until King Slime was the size of Metro's shoe.

"I'll behead you!" squeaked the slime.

"Yeah right," scoffed Metro as he stomped on the slime, ending its miserable life.

A saddle, a grey metallic sphere with tubes poking out and a blue gun popped out of nowhere and landed next to Metro with a thud.

"Well," muttered James as he began to spin his hat, "I think we better get back to your house, wherever it is."

"Aww," complained the boy, "I like beat up monster and annoying them."

"Wait are you Timmy?" gasped Frank, "The little brat who broke my window 5 years ago!"

"Um..."

"Come back you bastard!" roared Frank as he chased the boy around a tree, "I spent a lot on that beautiful window!"

"That's Timmy," muttered Andrew as he began to walk away, "He's the Angler, come to him if you want something to do."


	8. Corrupted Happenings

Once they reached the tree house, Metro instantly knew something was wrong. Firstly, the door was broken, every room looked like a mini hurricane had recently been having a party, every door in the house was open, furniture had been moved, every hiding place that Metro knew of had been searched.

"Ok," shouted Andrew as he drew his bow, "What happened here!?"

Blob was already sensing something bad had been here since he was whimpered badly. Frank rushed over to his room.

"Whoever came here better not have been stealing my priceless dirt blocks," muttered Frank as he searched his chest full of useless stuff.

"What's the guy's problem with dirt blocks?" James asked Andrew.

"I don't know, but whatever has been here knew that Metro left the house," smirked Andrew.

"Hey!" protested Metro, "I'm not _that_ important."

"Oooooo," said Timmy as he spotted an obsidian torch, "I wonder what this does."

As if on cue, a purple flame flared in the mouth of the torch. Andrew's expression turned aghast.

"Gimme that!" gasped Andrew as he snatched the torch out of Timmy's hand, "This is a demon torch. Metro, have you been..."

Andrew trailed off in thought.

"What?" asked Metro in concern.

"We need to add more security measures," muttered Andrew to himself as he paced around the room, "We need a buddy system. Dammit, I wish Ella was her. Lock all doors at night..."

"Andrew!" shouted Metro, "Why are you muttering to yourself!?"

"We need Ella," muttered Andrew as he continued to pace around, oblivious to Metro, "It's the only way we can enforce the the security."

Andrew turned to James, who was tidying up the mess.

"James, you need to go with Metro to the dungeon to find that mechanic," commanded Andrew in a tense voice.

James slowly turned towards Andrew in disgust.

"Who said you could order me around like that!" moaned James, "Besides, I just got here!"

Andrew's face was contorted with fear and anger. He shot James a dirty look but he held his ground. Metro suddenly understood what was the big deal.

"Andrew, we can completely defend ourselves from whoever this jackass is, who wants to kidnap you," reassured Metro but he wasn't reassured himself. Andrew sighed and crashed onto the couch.

"You're all good friends but this is for everyone's safety, _Terraria_ 's safety," sighed Andrew as he put his hand on his forehead. There was a long pause. Surprising, it was Timmy who spoke first.

"I agree with Andrew," piped Timmy as he fiddled with his life-jacket strap, "We need to be more cautious from now but... I don't think it is a good idea to send James with Metro. I'll volunteer."

Metro still wasn't reassured by Timmy. Sure, he pissed off a gargantuan Slime with an over-inflated ego but a kid isn't the most ideal accomplice. Yet again, Frank will probably pester Metro to buy things from him until he was driven insane.

"Alright Timmy," muttered James, "But Andrew, at least give him some armor and heart crystals."

Andrew muttered under his breath. He tossed Metro two shiny red crystals shaped like hearts.

"What are these?" asked Metro as he inspected the crystals.

"Those are heart crystals, if you eat them, they'll permanently increase your HP. I've go a spare set of iron armor in the basement. Hopefully, you'll find some chests along the way that have some recall potions," said Andrew almost robot-like. Metro glanced at Timmy who was admiring a rainbow fish in a bowl and went to the basement.

When they left, Metro already knew that this wasn't a good idea. Timmy kept on getting distracted by large bodies of water and tried to catch some fish. Metro found several chests near the Corruption with healing potions and money. He even found an umbrella but no recall potions. The Corruption was meaner than usual. Eater of Souls kept plaguing the duo as they made their way through the purple grass.

"Why is this place so _evil_?" shivered Metro as he felt the darkness thicken around him. Timmy threw a blue knife at an eater who was getting too close. Blob was unusually timid as he was sticking to Metro's boot.

"This is a fraction of how annoying this biome can be," muttered Timmy as he made a face to the eaters, "No happiness, light, smiley faces and no goddamn edible fish."

On that happy note, they forged on until they met a chasm that almost looks like a gaping maw. Possibly every eater in the Corruption was here, circling the trio.

"Great," muttered Timmy as he threw his arms in the air, "We're cornered. What's in there anyway?"

Metro hadn't came across this chasm. He realized that the only way out was down. He grabbed Timmy by the arm and took out his umbrella. The eaters surged forward, hungry for souls unsurprisingly.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" yelled Metro as he, Blob and Timmy plunged into the darkness.


	9. The Eater of Words

Metro felt like he was falling for hours. Timmy clung to his leg and was apparently bored. Blob on the other hand was nowhere to be seen.

"Darn it," muttered Metro, "This is the second time I've lost that slime. How can this get any worse?"

But apparently Blob had sprouted wings and was hovering above the umbrella. The chasm was unsurprisingly made of purple stone. Sharp edges jutted out of the side. Little caves appeared here and there from the sides but none of them seemed inviting with the stalactites and stalagmites looking like teeth of a gaping mouth. Metro could barely hear the sound of the Eater of Souls' pincers clicking with anger.

"We have to find a hiding spot before they find us," said Timmy as he re-adjusted his grip. Not long after, Metro landed on a smooth edge which then led to a cave. The trio hurried into the cave and hid from the entrance as the Eater of Souls just rushed past the entrance, eyes brimming with hunger.

"Phew," breathed Metro as he wiped sweat from his brow, "Now, how do we get out?"

"I don't know," snapped Timmy as he started to walk deeper into the cave. The tunnel was straight and smooth, which was odd. It was as if this tunnel was drilled rather than that it eroded. Soon after 10 minutes of walking they came into a large chamber which looked oddly fashionable for a house. Rectangular lumps that came out of the ground looked like tables and chairs. The ceiling was covered in stalactites and one section of the chamber was a small pond with strange purple fish with red eyes.

"Those things are corrupt goldfish," muttered Timmy with disgust, "Even the corruption can infect such docile creatures."

"Wait," blurted Metro, "Is this biome actually a disease?"

"Yeah," muttered Timmy as he pulled out his fishing rod and started fishing out the corrupt goldfish, "I'm going to see if they can be purified. Actually, my granny told me that this is where some god's essence seeped into. It nearly infected the entire world but some hero managed to capture the spirits of light and dark into a box and the Corruption stopped spreading. Oh, that just reminded me! There are shadow orbs in this place you can get some neat stuff if you break them."

Metro wasn't so keen but the chance get some new weapons excited him. He found an orb on a ledge and smashed it with his hammer. Inside the broken orb was a Musket with a hundred bullets inside. Suddenly a voice echoed around him _A horrible chill goes down your spine_. Timmy squealed in fright and Metro whirled around with his spear in hand. He just realized that the voice was the one that foreshadowed the Eye of Cthulhu.

"I don't think this is a good idea," muttered Metro as he walked towards Timmy, "We need to get out of here."

"Um..." squeaked Timmy as he pointed behind Metro, "They found us."

The Eater of Souls swarmed the entrance of the cavern. Pincers clicking with excitement. Metro brought out his musket and shot an eater out of the air.

"Awesome," muttered Metro, "This'll be easy."

The air was filled with clicking and gunshots as eaters dropped dead like flies. However. One bullet missed its mark and shattered another orb.

"Sh*t," muttered Metro as he barely heard the feminine voice resound again. Timmy was helping in his own annoying way but yelling insults at the Eaters but it possibly made them more determined to kill them. Metro slammed his musket into an eater and sent it tumbling into the pond. Blob at least had himself occupied with with a group of eaters that seemed to be more interested into the slime rather than the humans. Metro continued shooting at the eaters until one of them was left. It looked around at the pieces of his comrades and fled. Metro threw his empty musket at the eater, knocking it out of the air. As it hit the group, Metro was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud cracking sound. Metro turned around to see his musket buried deep into another shadow orb.

"Oh," said Metro in a surprised tone, "I don't think that will a problem for-"

Suddenly, a the air was filled with rumbling. Timmy tripped over and scrambled for cover. Blob squealed in fright and clung to Metro's boot as if it was the safest place there was. A large thing whooshed past Metro, its eyes pinpointed on him. Metro then realized that the thing had eyes all over its body. Not only that but the thing was emerging from the wall endlessly. Once it slowed down it became apparent to Metro it was a gigantic worm. Once all of it had emerge out of the wall its front head peered at Metro like a snake looking at the snake charmer.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" shouted the Eater of Worlds through his clicking pincers, "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT BREAKING THREE SHADOW ORBS IS ENOUGH TO LET ME KNOW THAT IT'S DINNER TIME!"

The worm then spotted Timmy cowering under a ledge. Metro was silently edging his way closer to the exit.

"BOTH OF YOU AREN'T ENOUGH TO BE CLASSIFIED TO BE A SNACK!" muttered the worm. He then peered at Metro with disturbing amounts of interest.

"SO I GUESS YOU'RE THE NEW GUY. MUST BE GHASTLY TO BE BROUGHT INTO THIS WITHOUT ANY WARNING, NO MEMORY, NO REAL FRIENDS."

"Wait what do you know about me?" asked Metro as he raised his spear.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M TELLING YOU ABOUT HIS PLAN. BESIDES HE HAS NEARLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT ALL OF US BY NOW."

"Who?"

"SORRY, I TALK WHEN I'M HUNGRY."

And with that, the worm zoomed towards Metro with lightning speed. Metro barely managed to parry the worm's head with his spear but the rest of its body slammed Metro into the wall. Timmy leaped into action and drove his fish knives into the worm's segments. But it disconnected with a disgusting pop and a mouth grew into place of the stump. Now there were two worms, both equally deadly. Metro dodged a projectile of moldy green spit that one of the worms shot and threw his boomerang a the nearest worm, hitting many of eyes. Blob was already busy enough by hitting on of the segment over and over. Timmy threw his fish knives at the worm's head, some of them flying inside the worm's mouth which caused it to cough and its eyes to water. Metro assumed that the worm was allergic to seafood.

"YOU THINK THAT MY ALLERGIES WILL MAKE ME LOSE? THEN YOU ARE WRONG!"

"We'll see about that," muttered Metro and he picked up a Ball O' Hurt off the ground and swung it around, knocking the worms into the wall. The worms split into more segment to the amount there were too many to count.

"TRY ME YOU SON OF B*ITCH!" screamed the worms in unison as they all dove for Metro, completely ignoring the baby slime and Timmy. Metro screamed and swung his Ball O' Hurt. It missed but it smashed into a wall. Suddenly a stalactite fell from the ceiling but landed right next to the Eater of Worlds.

"YOU MISSED USER," sneered the Eater of Worlds. Suddenly, a deep rumbling sounded throughout the room. The Eater Worlds whirled around to see the cause of the noise. Timmy and Blob looked nervously at each other while Metro backed against the wall. It that wasn't enough, the air started to heat up.

"OH SH*T," muttered The Eater of Worlds as a giant brown-reddish meteorite crashed into the room from above, landing on top of the worm, crushing it. Metro glanced at Timmy clearly confused. Timmy, on the other hand looked aghast.

"This is bad. Really bad," muttered Timmy, "We shouldn't have broke those shadow orbs."

"You think?" snapped Metro as he stormed out of the cavern. As he speed-walked he contemplated the Eater of World's words. He knew where Metro had came from and most importantly, why he was brought here into this _place_. Now it's no use since he was dead. As he walked onto the ledge, he looked around to find a way out of this hole. So far, there was none. Suddenly, Metro's vision was covered with bright light and two visions flashed before his eyes. There first was a computer with static covering the screen and then the next was green tentacles streaming out of a dark room. Then Metro tipped forward.


	10. The End of Us

Dennis heard it. They all heard it. The meteorite shook the whole world as it landed. The whole underworld was in a severe panic. Hellbats twittered nervously as they hung from the ruins of the dome that once encompassed the pit. Imps and Demons waited around the pit muttering among themselves. It seemed like everyone was expectant of sudden death. Dennis shuffled down the stairs and stood at the end where there platform had collapsed during the Wall of Flesh's last tantrum. Dennis glanced at his comrades and cleared his voice.

"What do we do?" spoke Dennis, "This hasn't happen in over a thousand years."

" **I WILL HEAR AN EXPLANATION!"** rumbled the Wall of Flesh as his minions covered their ears at the horrific voice, " **YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD ONE."**

"It has to be the noob," snarled Dennis, "He is completely ignorant of the consequences of his actions."

" **THIS 'NOOB' MUST AND WILL BE DISPATCHED!"** muttered the Wall of Flesh, " **YOU MUST MAKE SURE THAT HAPPENS OR HE'LL BE THE END OF US ALL."**

"We can't be so sure that if he can be dispatched," complained Dennis, wringing his hands as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead, "More NPC allies come as they hear of his arrival. This situation is getting worse."

" **I WILL NOT HEAR EXCUSES!"** shrieked the Wall of Flesh and Dennis jumped up and flapped his leathery wings as the floor below him collapsed. The hell-like creature gasped but strangely, the demon stayed calm and didn't fly off in terror. There was a pause and the Wall of Flesh spoke again.

" **I HAVE ALREADY GIVEN YOU TOO MANY CHANCES,** " sneered the voice of the pit, " **MY PATIENCE IS RUNNING SHORT _DENNIS_. YOU WILL SERVE ME EFFICIENTLY OR YOU WILL DIE!**"

 _I have already heard that way too many times_ , thought Dennis scornfully to himself but he kept his expression of anxiety. There was a pause then the pit spoke again.

" **DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO REPORT ABOUT THE MAN WAY UPSTAIRS?"** asked the Wall of Flesh in a concerned tone.

"No," muttered Dennis as he settled on another perch above the bottomless pit, "The meteorite is the only sign that he still there. None of his... 'preachers' have cross the border. If the user continues to disrupt the balance, this will be your end."

" **I ALREADY KNOW THAT,** " snapped the Wall of Flesh, " **W** **HAT ABOUT THE OLD ONE'S ARMY?** "

"Still no sign of his army," sighed Dennis, "Although if the user starts drawing attention to himself, they'll eventually come. I heard from the demon eyes that the Goblins are stirring. The eye, the worm and the brain are the only parts of him that are known to be here and two of them are dead."

" **THAT IS NOT THE BEST BUT IT WILL HAVE TO DO FOR NOW** ," muttered the Wall of Flesh, " **FOR NOW YOU _MUST_ FINISH THAT VOODOO DOLL OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!**"

"Yes my most esteemed lord of evilness," muttered Dennis with such a hint of sarcasm that his master couldn't hear as he bowed and flew off. There was silence. Then the voice of the pit screamed again.

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING STANDING AROUND, LOOKING LIKE IDIOTS! GET BACK TO WORK!** "

And with that the creature of Hell scampered away from the pit, filled with anxiety of what was to come.


End file.
